Plants vs. Zombies
Plants vs. Zombies je první hra ze série ''Plants vs. Zombies'', je to hra typu tower defense vyvíjená a publikovaná PopCap Games pro Windows, Mac OS X, iOS, Xbox 360, Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Network, PlayStation Vita Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSiWare, Kindle Fire, Blackberry Playbook, Windows Phone 7, Android a Nook. Pokračování bylo vydáno 9. července 2013 na Novém Zélandu a Austrálii, 15. srpna 2013 celosvětově. Popis na iTunes iPhone Připravte se na sazení květin, protože už brzy napadne skupina legračních zombie váš dům. Použijte arsenál 49 zombie ničících květin — hrachovka, tvrdý oříšek, třešňová bomba a další — abyste porazili 26 typů zombie, než rozrazí vaše dveře. VÍTĚZ VÍCE NEŽ 30 OCENĚNÍ ROKU* Hra Plants vs. Zombies™ byla zplozena mozky, které vytvořily také hry Bejeweled®, Peggle®, Zuma® a Bookworm®. Hra obsahuje: 50 SMRTELNĚ ZÁBAVNÝCH ÚROVNÍ Ovládněte všech 50 úrovní Dobrodružného módu — ve dne, v noci, v mlze,v bazénu, na střeše i jinde! Úrovně si můžete znovu zahrát ve zbrusu nové Rychloherní aréně. NE POUZE VAŠE ZAHRADNÍ PŘÍZRAKY Bojujte se zombíky, kteří s sebou nosí tyče k přeskoku, šnorchl, kbelíky a další. Každý z nich má zvláštní schopnost, takže musíte myslet rychle a ještě rychleji sadit, abyste se jim vyrovnali. MLÁTÍCÍ LEGRACE Zkuste přežít všech 9 unikátních úrovní, kde bojujete proti zombíkům schovávajícím se ve vázách. Tomu se říká mlátící legrace! CHYTŘEJŠÍ NEŽ OBYČEJNÁ ZOMBIE Opatrně s používáním omezeného množství zeleně a semen. Zombie milují mozky tak moc, že budou skákat, běhat, tančit, plavat a dokonce jíst vaše květiny, aby se dostali do vašeho domu. BOJUJTE DÉLE, BUĎTE SILNĚJŠÍ Získejte 49 mocných trvalek a sbírejte mince ke koupi mazlíčka hlemýždě, vylepšení a další. ZDOKONALUJTE SE SE HROU Získejte 44 skvělých ocenění a ukažte zombíkům vaši odvahu. BALÍČKY MINCÍ Potřebujete mince na nové věci? Kupte si až 600 000 mincí přímo z Hlavního Menu. DALŠÍ SKVĚLÉ VÝHODY - Plná podpora displaye Retina—zombíci nikdy nevypadali lépe. - Kompatibilní s multitaskingem iOS 4. - Plno zlepšení pro výkon a oprav chyb. iPad Připravte se na sazení květin v tomto hitu firmy PopCap s vysokým rozličením a adaptací pro multi-touch! Vítěz více než 30 ocenění roku.*Hra Plants vs. Zombies™ byla zplozena mozky, které vytvořily také hry Bejeweled®, Peggle®, Zuma® and Bookworm®. VÍTĚZ VÍCE NEŽ 30 OCENĚNÍ ROKU* Skupina legračních zombie již brzy napadne váš dům. Ubraňte se díky arsenálu 49 zombie ničících květin, které zpomalí, zmatou a poražte všech 26 typů zombíků, než dojdou k vaším dveřím. Hra obsahuje: NĚKOLIK SMRTELNĚ ZÁBAVNÝCH HERNÍCH MÓDŮ Ovládněte všech 50 úrovní Dobrodružného módu. Vyhrajte Mini-Hry a ultra obtížný Přežívací mód. Své oblíbené úrovně si můžete znovu zahrát v Rychlohře. Relaxujte a začněte kolekci květin v Zahradě Zen. A také zkuste Nekonečný Vázoničič, Nekoneční Zombíci. 22 MINI-HER Zkuste nové způsoby, jak ničit zombie v Automatu, Zombikváriu, Portalovém Souboji, Přízračném Míchači a v exkluzivní hře pro iPad Máslovém Popcornu. NE POUZE VAŠE ZAHRADNÍ PŘÍZRAKY Bojujte proti 26 typům zombie: s tyčí k přeskoku, šnorchlem, kbelíkem a dalším vybavením. Každý z nich má zvláštní schopnosti, takže musíte myslet rychle a sadit ještě rychleji, abyste se jim vyrovnali. CHYTŘEJŠÍ NEŽ PRŮMĚRNÁ ZOMBIE Opatrně s používáním omezeného množství zeleně a semen. Zatímco bojujete s nemrtvými, k výsvě přispívá zapadající slunce, děsivá mlha a plavecký bazén. BOJUJTE DÉLE, BUĎTE SILNĚJŠÍ Získejte 49 mocných trvalek a sbírejte mince ke koupi mazlíčka hlemýždě, vylepšení a další! ROZUZLENÍ Odemkněte si Almanach, pokud chcete vidět celé příběhy o vašich květinách a nepřátelích zombících. ZDOKONALUJTE SE SE HROU Získejte 45 skvělých ocenění a ukažte zombíkům vaši odvahu. ŽEBŘÍČKY Podívejte se, na jaké jste pozici v pěti unikátních žebříčcích Herního Centra. BALÍČKY MINCÍ Potřebujete mince na nové věci? Kupte si až 600 000 mincí přímo z Hlavního Menu. Seznam sub-verzí *''Plants vs. Zombies'': Verze Hra Roku *''Plants vs. Zombies'' Nintendo DS *''Plants vs. Zombies'' Nintendo DSiWare *''Plants vs. Zombies'' iOS *''Plants vs. Zombies'' Android *''Plants vs. Zombies'' PlayStation 3 a Xbox 360 *''Plants vs. Zombies'' Nook Zkušební Verze *''Plants vs. Zombies'' Zkušební Verze *''Plants vs. Zombies'' Webová Verze Herní Módy *Dobrodružný Mód *Mini-hry (kromě platformy Nook) *Hádankový Mód (kromě platformy Nook) **Vázoničič **Já, Zombie **Poslední Vzdor (pouze iOS a Android) *Přežívací Mód (pouze některé verze) *Zahrada Zen (pouze některé verze) *Ocenění (kromě nejstarší PC verze) *Rychlohra (pouze iOS, Nook a Androids verze) *Versus Mód (pouze Nintendo DS a Xbox 360) *Zombatar (pouze některé verze) *Kooperační Mód (pouze Xbox 360) *Zrušené Mini-hry (pouze PC) Background A mob of fun-loving zombies are trying to invade the player's house and eat his or her brains, and all the player has to do is defend himself or herself with plants using his or her skills. Order of events The first available game mode is Adventure Mode. First, the zombies start invading the player's house from the front lawn (mainly with regular zombies and Conehead Zombies). The player needs to use his or her plants to defect them such as Peashooters, Sunflowers, and Wall-nuts. After each level, a new plant is obtained. After fending off four Zombie invasion attempts, Crazy Dave is introduced and challenges the player to a game of Wall-nut Bowling. After bowling over zombie heads, a new zombie is introduced, and on every second level, (excluding bonus levels) another is introduced. After another new zombie and eight plants, the zombies perform an "all-out-attack" in an attempt to overwhelm the player's plants. After the zombies lost, they retreat and plot to attack again. The next stage, night, is different. There are graves on the player's lawn and nocturnal mushrooms are introduced. In exchange for sleeping in the day, these plants are cheaper than most plants. In the bonus level, Crazy Dave lets the player play a game of Whack a Zombie using (mainly) a mallet to kill zombies rather than plants. After another all-out attack, the zombies regroup and plot other intentions. After the night, the zombies try to attack the player's backyard. Here, the lanes are expanded from the normal five to six, two of these being full of water where aquatic plants can be placed, but most other regular plants require assistance from Lily Pads to be used. During 3-2, a present is dropped containing mini-games. At the end of level 3-4, the last zombie drops Crazy Dave's Car Key, which opens Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and the purchase of upgrades is allowed. After the pool is fog. The zombies are still entering through the backyard, but it's at night, so again no sun is falling from the sky. Also, fog covers most of the screen, making it unable to see where the zombies are coming. As the player progresses through the levels, the fog moves closer and closer to his or her house. The player is given Planterns and Blovers to make the fog go away. The player unlocks Puzzle Mode in level 4-6. The player then learns how to play Vasebreaker, breaking vases with plants or zombies inside them. On the final fog level, the whole screen is dark with only a few short intervals of light. The zombies encountered carry exploding jack-in-the-boxes, fly over the player's defenses on balloons, and can hop over all of the player's plants with a pogo stick. The final part of Adventure Mode is the roof. Here, all of the player's plants will have to be planted on Flower Pots. The roof's slanted angle means that the player can only use lobbed shot plants to hit zombies. On the roof, the player encounters zombies that have bungee cords, ladders, and basketball catapults. The player even encounters the super-strong Gargantuar and its friend. Finally, the player encounters zombie mastermind Dr. Edgar George Zomboss in Adventure Mode's finale, where he places zombies on the night roof in his Zombot. When the player beats him, he or she obtains the Silver Sunflower Trophy, the credits roll, and Zombies on Your Lawn plays. After beating Adventure Mode the first time, the player can play over and over again, where Crazy Dave gives the player three seed packets along with the rest that he or she chooses. When playing Level 4-10 again, the player gets to encounter the mysterious Zombie Yeti which gives four diamonds. Once the player beats Dr. Zomboss again, he or she are rewarded with three diamonds. After Adventure Mode The player can also play other modes. Once the player beats Adventure Mode, they can play all mini-games, which are just like Adventure Mode but with some very special variation. For example, the player can bowl different types of Wall-nuts at zombies in Wall-nut Bowling, fight zombie-plant hybrids in ZomBotany, beat Invisible Zombies in Invisi-ghoul, meet little Zombies again in Big Trouble Little Zombie, try to complete some hard mini-games such as Column Like You See 'Em and Bobsled Bonanza, or face Dr. Zomboss again in his new-and-improved Zombot. Once the player completes all the mini-games, he or she can play them again and again. Another game mode is Puzzle Mode. This is an extremely strategic and logic mode. In I, Zombie, the player gets to control zombies and chew cardboard plants to eat brain. The player can also play Vasebreaker like they could in level 4-5 of Adventure Mode. On the iOS versions of Plants vs. Zombies, the player can play Last Stand, a remix of the mini-game where they get a certain amount of sun to go five straight flags without collecting any. The player can also test their real skill in the Endless modes of these. In Survival Mode, the player gets to face extremely large hordes of zombies that last up to ten flags. Taking place in each area, the player can see how good at Plants vs. Zombies they really are and use their top strategies to go for a long time on each area. The player can also change their plants as they complete a flag or two. Once the player completes all ten Survival levels, the player can play Survival: Endless and not only break their old records, but earn a lot of money and kill a lot of zombies. The player can also grow plants in the Zen Garden. The player can water, fertilize, and play music for their plants, make them happy, and earn a lot of money. The player can also grow a Tree of Wisdom, where they can learn some strategy hints and tips the more the tree is fed . The player can also learn about some codes that change the game. There are many other things the player can do in the game as well. When the player enters Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, they can go on a shopping spree and buy extra seed slots, upgrade plants, and accessories for their Zen Garden. The player can earn money by getting trophies and killing zombies. In the multiplayer modes on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Nintendo DS versions of Plants vs. Zombies, the player can play with a friend. Versus Mode allows the player to face a friend, plants versus zombies, and see who prevails in the final end. In Co-op Mode, the player can beat waves of zombies with a friend on their side. The player can also replay their favorite Adventure Mode levels in Quick Play, or try to complete all the achievements. The player can view the Suburban Almanac, which shows descriptions of plants and zombies, along with a comedic comment about the plant or zombie in question. The player can even create their own Flag Zombie in Zombatar. Plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-shroom *Sun-shroom *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster *Hypno-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom *Lily Pad *Squash *Threepeater *Tangle Kelp *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Sea-shroom *Plantern *Cactus *Blover *Split Pea *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Magnet-shroom *Cabbage-pult *Flower Pot *Kernel-pult *Coffee Bean *Garlic *Umbrella Leaf *Marigold *Melon-pult *Gatling Pea *Twin Sunflower *Gloom-shroom *Cattail *Winter Melon *Gold Magnet *Spikerock *Cob Cannon *Imitater *Explode-o-nut *Giant Wall-nut (except Nook) *Giant Sunflower (PC only) *Giant Marigold (PC only) Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer *Ducky Tube Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Zombie Yeti *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss *Trash Can Zombie (DS and console versions only) *Target Zombie (DS and console versions only) *Giga-gargantuar (versions with Survival: Endless, Co-op Endless or Last Stand: Endless only) *Giga-Football Zombie (web version only) *Peashooter Zombie (except Nook) *Wall-nut Zombie (except Nook) *Gatling Pea Zombie (except Nook) *Tall-nut Zombie (except Nook) *Jalapeno Zombie (except Nook) *Squash Zombie (except Nook) *Dolphin *Baseball Zombie (DS only) *Catapult Baseball Zombie (DS only) *Chinese Zombies (except old PC) *Zombie Worm (except old PC) *Sunflower Zombie (console versions only) Glitches See Plants vs. Zombies/Glitches. Reception Plants vs. Zombies received positive reviews from game-reviewing websites. The median score for all reviewing websites was 9/10, or 4 1/2 stars, and Plants vs. Zombies was nominated for assorted rewards as well, such as "Best Downloadable game," "Best in Innovation," and "Casual Game of the Year." However, it won none of these. Gallery View Plants vs. Zombies/Screenshots or Plants vs. Zombies/Screenshots/Adventure Mode for more. PlantsvsZombiesPCCover.png|PC version's cover File:LoadingScreen.png|The loading screen File:MainMenu.png|The main menu File:Loading Xbox.JPG|Console loading screen File:Main Xbox.JPG|Console main menu File:Main Xbox 2.JPG|Console game modes menu File:Main Xbox 3.JPG|Console other menu File:PVZDSTitleScreen.png|DS loading screen File:RavenMainMenuDS1.png|DS main menu File:RavenMainMenuDS2.png|DS game modes menu Double name result.png|When the player tries to create a username with a duplicate name of another profile, this is the result. Odd text.png|When the menu comes up after returning from another game mode, text appears out of place. Trivia See Plants vs. Zombies/Theories and Speculation. See also *[[Plants (Plants vs. Zombies)|Plants (Plants vs. Zombies)]] *[[Zombies (Plants vs. Zombies)|Zombies (Plants vs. Zombies)]] *[[Game Modes (Plants vs. Zombies)|Game Modes (Plants vs. Zombies)]] *[[Achievements (Plants vs. Zombies)|Achievements (Plants vs. Zombies)]] *Areas *Game Versions *Money *Music *Crazy Dave External links *Official website *Official Facebook page